Another Girl: The Love Affair
by Stephernee
Summary: Sara and Greg are together. A new lab girl comes to town though and she is getting more than just the attetion in the lab. NOTE: I MADE UP THE LAB GIRL. SHE IS BASED ON ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS. I OWN HER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of it's charcters. The only person I own is Brittany.**

**Chapter 1**

Greg pulled away from the passionate kiss, running his fingers through his brown highlighted hair. "I have to get back to work".

"No Greg. We haven't spent any time together for almost a week now."

Greg sighed, slipping his hands into Sara's. "I know we haven't Sara. We haven't had any time off on the same days.", Greg turned back to his microscope, pressing his eye to it.

Sara shoved her hands into her back jean pockets and leaned on the lab wall. "You know me and Grissom used to have a thing. He's still bitter towards me."

Greg turned away from his work to face Sara again. She was dressed so simple, yet she was beautiful. She was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, and a fitted brown tee shirt with her dark brown hair tucked behind her ears.

"I know Sara. You know I love you and -", Greg was interupted by Grissom.

"Greg, Sara. Could you both come to my office? I have something I would like to share with the team." Without an answer, Grissom walked off down the hall towards his office.

Sara turned to Greg, a confused expression on her face. Greg shrugged, letting his and Sara's fingers interlace.

"We better go see whats up", Greg said as he began to leave the lab, heading towards Grissom's office. Sara followed behind him.

When Sara and Greg entered the office the rest of the team, including Brass, was already there.

Grissom smirked as the two entered. "Now we can begin..."

"As you all know, I've called you here for a reason. ", Grissom began, running his hands together. "Our CSI team has been been given a new member. Her name is Brittany and she'll be working in the lab with Greg. She's new to the job; fresh out of college. She'll be looking up to all of us, but espically Greg."

Greg smiled to himself. A new girl on the team. It wasn't that he didn't love Sara. He had wanted for so long and finally got her. It was just...Greg was young and known to be the team flirt.

He was pulled from his thoughts as everyone began to leave the room. Greg glanced at the digital clock on the edge of Grissom's desk. His shift was over. Sara was working the night shift with Grissom and Warrick.

Greg walked over to Grissom, who was reading paperwork from a recent case. Grissom looked up, his glasses at the tip of his nose. "Yes?"

"A new girl huh? A new lab girl? How old is she? Where is she from?", Greg smiled at Grissom, jokingly.

Grissom chuckled a little, shaking his head. "She went to college in North Carolina. She is 23 years old. Now, could you please leave me alone? I would like to get some work done tonight."

Greg nodded, turning and making his way to the locker room. Sara was in the locker room doorway. Smiling, Greg walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Are you working tomorrow night?", Sara asked as she leaned in, kissing his cheek softly.

Greg shook his head 'no' and saw a smile spread across her face. She didn't have to work either. Greg gave her a quick kiss and turned to watch her disappear down the hall and into a room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its charcters. I only ow the made up lab girl, Brittany.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hi. You must be Greg Sanders. I'm Brittany. Brittany Ledford."

Greg jumped, an empty glass container falling to the floor and shattering around his feet. Turning around, he saw Nick and a breath taking yuong woman standing in the lab door.

The girl had fair skin, baby blue eyes, and brown hair with blond highlights underneath. Her hair dropped in perfect wispy waves to her breasts.

She was very thin and about 5' 6". Her make-up was dark and matched her outfit. She had on tight jeans and a low cut black tank top. She toped the outfit off with black flats and a silver necklace that had a heart and the letter 'B' on it. Long silver strands with diamands on the ends hung from her ears.

Greg quickly stuck his hand out to her after he had collected himself.

"I'm so sorry about the glass. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Let me help you.", she said in the sweetest most concerned voice as she began picking her way through the glass to Greg's side.

"Greg, this is your new lab partner; Brittany Ledford. I see that you two are going to get along well though. I thought I would show her around before my shift began. Why don't you bring up to speed on the Melton case?", Nick said from the lab doorway.

Greg looked up at Nick, nodding. "The Melton case, right. Don't worry, I've got it."

Nick laughed,shakeing his head, as he left Greg and Brittany to clean up the glass.

After the glass had been cleaned up and Brittany was given all the information on the Melton case, Greg and his flirting set in.

"So...tell me why such a pretty girl like yourself is working in a lab for CSI in a city like Vegas."

Brittany blushed a little, flipping through some lab reports. "Ever since my dad died I've been really into science and stuff. I was told this CSI team was one of the best and jumped at the offer of working here."

Greg frowned a little at the metion of her father's death. "I'm sorry about your father..."

"Its alright.", Brittany replied as she examined a picture in the folder. "What is this Greg? On the desk?"

Greg leaned over, getting a big wiff of her hair. It smelled like wildflowers. Much more refreashing than Sara's rather musty ocean smelling hair.

"Well, it looks like a burn place. Hm, I never noticed that until now. You have a good eye Brittany. Good job!"

Brittany beamed, following Greg out of the lab and down the hall way to the break room.

Sara was sitting in the break room, drinking a soda, her back to the break room door. Greg snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and softly kissing up and down her neck. Sara smiled, sitting her drink down. She turned her head and gave Greg a playful kiss. Greg pulled away, allowing Sara to stand.

"What's up?", she asked, seeing the pretty brown-head in the doorway.

"Brittany" , Greg pointed to her, "has just got us another lead on the Melton case. She is a freat worker. I thought I would tell you before I told Grissom."

Sara nodded, waving Brittany. Brittany waved back, knowing that was Greg's girlfriend and thinking "Pssht. I can change that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or it's charcters. I only own Brittany.**

**Chapter 3**

"Be still you big cry baby! If you don't stop moving its going to hurt more.",Brittany grouched at Greg as he squirmed around like a 2 year old getting a shot.

"There. It's out. I told you it would only take a minute. Now, you stay here and I'll be back. I'm going to get something to put on it so it doesn't get infected", Brittany said, laughing a little at how much of a baby Greg was, leaving the lab.

Greg let out a long breath and looked down at his hand. A bloody gash laid across the palm of it. It wasn't deep enough to get stiches and, thanks to Brittany, all the glass was out of it now. Apparently, feeling around in dark places you can't see isn't such a good idea. Laughing at himself, Greg stood walking over to the sink and letting his hand run under cold water. The water in the sink quickly turned red.

Waiting on Brittany to return, Greg let his thoughts drift. It would make sense that it would drift to Sara, who was on vacation at the time. Instead, his thoughts drifted to his new lab partner. She had been there for about a month and a half now and every day she seemed to steal a little bit of Greg's heart from him. Of course, nothing was going on between the two of them. She must think of Greg as a loser, espically after him crying over his little cut just now.

"Alright, let me see your hand cowboy.", Brittany's voice swept through the room, taking Greg by surprise. Greg jerked, turning to face Brittany, and wacked his hand carelessly on the top of the facuet. Greg let out an involuntary scream of pain.

Brittany smiled a little, trying her best not to laugh. "Careful now. You going to make it worse than it is. I found a bandage and some anti-bitoic cream. You might want to take some pain medicine after you hitting it on the sink."

Greg laughed a little, walking over to Brittany, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand in hers, gently, and dabbed it dry with some gauz. Brittany then, as softly as she could, swiped some cream over the cut. She could hear Greg suck in his breath as she did so. She made a wincing look at this and then quickly put a band-aid on the cut. Smiling, she looked up at Greg. His hand was still resting in hers. He returned the smile, although it was a weak one.

"See, that wasn't so bad. I brought you some pain pills. Want them? You can go lay down on the couch in the break room. I'll take over here. There isn't much left to do. I can cover it."

Greg shook his head, taking the pills from Brittany's small hands. They seemed perfect. Soft and silky smooth with her nails painted a silver-y sparkle. If only he could hold them...

To Greg's surprise, thats what he was doing. Without him even noticing it, Brittany had let her hands slip all the way into Greg's and their fingers had interlaced. Brittany was standing close to Greg. So close that she could smell the morning black coffee on his breath. Greg blushed for a minute, taking in a big wiff of her sweet smeeling hair.

Leaning forward, Greg bent and let his and Brittany's lips touch. Brittany let her hands rest, palms down, on Greg's toned chest. Greg's hurt hand rested by his side, bumping Brittany's leg. His other hand rested on the small of her back. Although the kiss had no tonuge, it was firey and full of passion. Smiling, Greg pulled away, looking into Brittany's baby blue eyes. "I think my hand feels better now..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or it's charcters. I only own Brittany.**

**Chapter 4**

Greg looked down at Sara, sleeping peacefully, next to him. Greg sighed loudly. A year ago this would be exactly what he would have wanted. Now, he wasn't so sure. Sara didn't show much affection and was rather bossy. On the other hand, there was Brittany. She was so sweet and innocent and she seemed to take direction pretty well. She was everything that Greg could ever want.

Carefully, so not to wake up Sara, Greg climbed out of bed and slipped on some baggy grey sweat pants. Greg made his way to the bathrooom, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the water and stared into the mirror. His face was flushed and his bushy hair was all over the place. Greg puffed out his cheeks and then blew out hot air. Letting the warm water fill his hands, he spalshed it on his face before leaving the bathroom and going to the pool out back.

Greg sat beside the pool, pulling his pants legs up and letting his feet dangle in the water. Splashing the water back and forth, he stared into the deep blue water beneath him. Even though Sara was just upstairs, asleep, all he could think of was Brittany. If she was only there. In the pool, inbetween his legs. Her long hair wet and soaked. Brittany wearing a tight, little bikini. Her killer body in front of him. Her tight, defined body. Her perfect small ass. Her round melon shaped breasts.

The last month or so had been stressful. Greg haden't been getting along with Sara lately and he couldn't get Brittany out of his head, espically after that kiss in the lab. On top of all that, work had been pretty stressful too. The case he was working on now wasn't showing any leads and Brittany was in and out of the lab all the time, working on another case.

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?", Sara's voice came from behind, breaking the silence.

Greg jumped a little, turning, to see Sara standing wrapped in a sheet in the sliding patio doors. Her brown hair was ruffled and sleep was in her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully.", Greg said with a little smile as he stood up, rolling his pants legs down.

Smiling, Sara walked over to a poolside chair, sitting down in it, her sheet wrapped around her shapely body. Greg pulled up a chair next to her, taking his seat. Greg slipped his hand into Sara's, but couldn't look at her. He didn't see Sara when he looked at her. He saw Brittany.

"Greg, whats wrong? You seem distracted."

Greg turned to face Sara and shook his head. "No. I'm fine Sara. I'm just thinking about the case I'm working on. Trying to figure out some more leads."

Sara gave him a sharp "evil eye". "Greg, this is your first night off in a week. You shouldn't be thinking about work. Let Brittany think about it. She's working your casse tonight, isn't she?"

Greg nodded, blushing at the mention of her name. He swallowed deeply, turning away from Sara. He couldn't look at her. Not all bothered the way he was right now.

"Your right Sara. I'm going back to bed. I'm tired. You hurry back, alright?", Greg said, already making his way to the open glass doors.

"Alright. I'll be back in shortly. I think I'm going for a quick swim first though.", Sara replied, standing up and letting her sheet fall to reveal a naked body. She turned back to see Greg's expression, but he had already went back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any CSI charcters. I only own Brittany.**

**Chapter 5**

"GREG!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?", Sara screamed angrily at Greg.

Greg stared back at Sara, who was furious. "Sara, chill out! I was just talking to Brittany. Is it a crime to talk to somebody!?"

Sara shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No Greg, you weren't just talking to her. You were all over her! Just talking doesn't involve your hands on her hips and you two so close I couldn't put a sheet of paper in between you!"

"Whatever Sara. It's not like you aren't all buddy-buddy wih Grissom still.", Greg complained as he started down the hall away from the lab.

"He is my boss! I have to talk to him Greg. We have nothing going on!", Sara yelled back at him as Greg continued to march down the hall.

"Whatever Sara!", Greg called back to her as he stomped into the locker room.

Greg stomped into the locker room, his blood boiling. Rather than going straight to his locker to hang up his lab coat he was stopped short. Before him stood Brittany wearing nothing but low rider, purple lace panties. She looked like a goddess. Her brown hair curled around her nipples, her intense blue eyes locked on Greg's brown eyes. Her lips formed a seductive smile.

Greg stared, his eyes washing over her perfect body. Greg figited a little, suddenly forgetting his fight with Sara. Matter of fact, he completly forgot about Sara herself. He swalled deeply, letting his tongue run over his dry lips.

"Um...I...I'm sorry.", Greg stumbled over himself as he turned his back to Brittany. Expecting to hear a reply or shuffleing, he heard nothing. Greg lifted an eyebrow, wanting to turn around, but he forced himself not to.

Greg stiffened a little as he felt small arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned, slowly, to face Brittany. He held her small, tight body close to him. He could smell her wildflower hair and her strong perfume. Greg let his rough hands move up her naked body to her arms, rubbing them up and down the length of them softly. He found his mind to be clouded. He wasn't thinking straight. All he wanted right now was Brittany.

Brittany let her little hands slip into Greg's, their hands hanging in the space between their bodies. Brittany began walking backwards, pulling Greg along with her. Brittany stopped at the entrance to the showers. Her back was pressed to the door, Greg's body pressed close to hers. He let his hands slip from her hands and rest on her breasts. They were perfect. Just enough to fill his hands up. He glanced down at her with his dark chocolate colored eyes, his thick eyelashes shading them.

Brittany gave him another seductive smile, kissing his cheek softly. She let her lips trail from his cheek down his neck to the collar of his shirt. She moved her hands up, pushing his white lab coat off of him. It fluttered to the ground behind him. With slow, playful movemnts, her hands slid down his chest and stomach and under his dark blue tee shirt. While Brittany pushed his shirt up and over his head, Greg began to help her out by unbuttoning and unzipping his blue jeans.

Brittany's lips then began to kiss around Greg's collarbone. She sucked on the skin there ever so softy, making sure not to leave any marks. She then let her lips move back up his neck to the bottom of his ear. She took his earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it and letting her tongue twirl around it. She let his earlobe drop from her mouth as she whispered, in a sexy tone, in his ear. "I want you Gregory. I need you...now."

Greg was fully exicited now, just by the way she said his name. His full name. Gregory.

Smiling, a teasing smile, Greg slipped one hand into Brittany's and led her into the showers. Greg let his hands slip down her bare back to her tight ass. He gave it a playful smack and pinched it, making her squeal loudly. With one hand, Greg reached up and turned on the water. Warm water poured over their naked bodies.

Greg's hands roamed down the front of her body and his fingers slipped under the band of her panties. He began to slowly peel them off of her, Brittany occiuped with deeply kissing him.

Within half an hour, Greg was pushed to his limits. He couldn't take it anymore. The delighted moans in his ear from Brittany was too much to handle. He was pushed over the cliff. Brittany let out one more moan of hapiness. As much as he hated to admit it, Brittany did so much more for him than Sara did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Summer had changed to fall now and Greg was very pleased with himself. Him and Sara were still together, always aruging and fighting though. Each day Greg spent with Brittany seemed to go on forever. She had so much in her. There was always something new for Greg to explore.

It was Greg's 23rd birthday and everything seemed perfect. He was off of work that day and Brittany had spent the night. She was laying, just in a sheet, next to him on the bed. She was hugging one of his "smell-good" shirts. Her head was resting on his heaving, bare chest, her pretty hair spread over the top of his chest. Greg was just starting to wake up from sleeping. He stroked Brittany's soft, silky hair as she slept on his chest.

"Greg!? Greg, it's Sara. I dropped in before I had to go to work...", Greg heard Sara's voice downstairs. Groaning, Greg rubbed sleep from his eyes and smiled at sleeping Brittany. Greg moved her head, letting it rest on the pillow next to him. He swung his feet over the side of the bed, yawning as he sat there, trying to wake himself up.

"Greg? Are you up?", Sara's voice called out again. She was almost right outside the door.

Greg quickly jumped up and called out to Sara. "I'm getting dressed Sara. Stay downstairs. I'll be down in a minute, alright?"

Greg could hear Sara's soft, low laugh. "Why? It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

Panicing, Greg called out to her again. "Um, of course you have! Just hold on. I'll be there in-"

Before Greg could answer, the bedroom door opened and Sara stood in the doorway, smiling at Greg.

Greg let out a long sigh, watching as Sara's features turned from a happy smile to a confused frown. Greg quickly chased after her, dashing down the stairs. He grabbed her elbow, turning her around to face him at the open front door.

"Sara, let me explain. I...I'm sorry Sara.", Greg sighed, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Greg!", Sara through tears. She threw a bottle of wine to the floor, wine and glass scattering across the floor. She then threw a stuffed bear at his face. Greg caught it. It was holding a pink heart that said "I love you" on it.

Greg watched as Sara dashed out the front door, slamming it behind her. Running his fingers through his hair, concerned, he turned back towards the stairs. Brittany stood, in a pair of lace panties and one of Greg's tee shirts. She looked at him, with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You know you two weren't getting along anyways. It was a matter of time before you broke up. Now, come back to bed?", Brittany asked.

Greg nodded, making his way back upstairs to the bedroom with Brittany. Maybe today wasn't going to be perfect after all...


	7. Epilogue  4 years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its charcters. I only own Brittany.**

**Epilogue**

4 years later

"Brittany Michelle Ledford, do you take Gregory Hojem Sanders to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Brittany smiled, squeezing Greg's hands. "I do."

"And Gregory Hojem Sanders, do you take Brittany Michelle Ledford to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Greg squeezed Brittany's hands back. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!", the preacher's voice rang out.

Greg picked Brittany up a few inches off the ground playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giing him a deep, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, tears were in her eyes. Greg sat her back down, wiping a few tears from her eyes. He bent, letting his forhead be pressed to hers, their noses brushing each others. Holding hands, they both looked out at the chairs in Greg's big, backyard. The whole CSI team was there, along with both greg's and Brittany's familys.

Laughing a little, Brittany urned and tossed her roses over her shoulder. To everybody's amazement, nobody other than Miss. Sara Sidle caught them. Brittany flashed a quick smile to her, before walking down the aisle, hand-in-hand with Greg.

Stopping at Sara ad Grissom they both smiled. Greg poked Sara's stomach, playfully nugging her. "Who is going to be the next to be married? You and old Grissom?"

Sara laughed a little, slipping her hand into Grissom's. "I suppose so...", Sara said as she turned her head to give Grissom a quick kiss.

Everybody stopped, surprised by this. Nobody had known. Nobody had guessed.

"Go on you two. Get out of here! You only have a 5 day vaction.", Grissom called out to the newlyweds, making a shooing motion.

Greg and Brittany climbed into the white limo that waited outside the church for them. Smiling and giving a finael wave good-bye, the two disapperaed, going to Brittany's home state for their honeymoon.


End file.
